


After Midnight

by alloverthemoon



Series: Pulp Fiction [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crack, F/M, Genderswap, Stripper! Owen, fem! Owen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一个俗气而又老套的故事。（存档）





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来写雷文了。  
> 是雷文，不要看。受到心灵冲击不负责后续治疗。  
> 女体欧文瞩目（如果这文会更新的话女体的可能还不止欧文……）  
> 土味黑帮老铁x脱衣舞娘的俗气操作。
> 
> 是雷文。

欧文安静地坐在舞台上，身上只披着一件银色的流苏外套，贴着一对贝壳形状胸贴的酥胸若隐若现。过长的流苏一直蔓延到大腿根，堪堪包裹住她那只穿了一条丁字裤的屁股。她光着脚，一双小巧的裸足悬在空中，有节奏地敲击着舞台侧面。她撩了一下耳后的卷发，然后把发箍从头发上拿下来。她低头看了看地面——离舞台一米远的地方，全都是四散着的玻璃碎片，考虑到店里昏暗不清的灯光，她权衡了一番，决定还是不要拿自己的身体冒险。

“操。”

“怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”

她听见那个操着浓重利物浦口音的男人冷静地说道，虽然他狠狠踹了一脚桌子的那个举动证明他现在一点也不冷静。那两个男人——对，就是把利物浦这家最大的夜店搅成现在这个宛如炸弹坑一样地方的罪魁祸首——其中一个听起来就知道是本地人，而另一个和欧文一样，口音不重，大概是之后才搬来这里的外地人。他们用枪翻过桌子和椅子上瘫软着的每一句尸体，口音重的那个，每看一个都要骂一句。而口音不重的那个则一直不说话，想想似乎还要可怕。

“我叫你不要打死他。”

“不打死他？不打死他你想让我怎么办？这个婊子生的他妈的先对我放黑枪——”

“然后你逼得我们把这里搞成这样子了。”

“我知道，我他妈的知道。”

“而且什么也没套出来。”

“丹尼，你可闭嘴吧。”口音重的那个咕哝道。

口音重的那个又顿了顿：“其实我们应该按住他的头的。等他说出来，再打死他。”

“不会的。”

站在吧台旁边的两个人同时回望着舞台。

欧文刚意识到自己说了什么。

“格雷厄姆这种人不会束手就擒的，而且他的那帮手下，也不会因为你挟持了他们的头儿就害怕。你要是不打死他们，现在躺在那儿的就是你们两个了。”

两个人面面相觑了一会儿。

“你怎么还不走。”口音重的那个先开口了，他跨过倒塌的桌椅，掀开舞台前的帘子，一大步跨到了欧文面前，“别呆在这儿了，趁现在赶紧跑，说不定明早之前你还能找到新雇主。”

欧文抬起头看了看他，眨眨眼：“我还没拿到钱。”

“什么？”

“我不在这儿工作，格雷厄姆今晚叫我来的。”欧文轻声说道，“他答应给我九十镑做报酬，还没付清呢。”

口音重的那个男人皱起眉头：“格雷厄姆叫你来的？操，他叫你来——”

欧文没说话，但是她明确地看到帘子后面那个叫丹尼的男人耸了耸肩。口音重的那个男人回头看了一眼他的伙伴，摇了摇头，然后踹了一脚格雷厄姆倒在地上的尸体，啐了一口：

“他倒是会他妈的享受。”

五个大男人在夜店叫一个脱衣女郎，事情当然不会只是跳脱衣舞那么简单。卡拉格第一次感谢于自己早进场，没看见什么不该看见的玩意。

他弯下腰，在格雷厄姆的腰上翻找着，摸出一个崭新的皮夹，他点了点，从里面抽出一百镑，放到欧文的身旁：“给你报酬，不用找了。友情提示，下次接这种活，记得提前要钱。”

他把剩余的钱揣进自己的口袋里，然后却发现欧文还是坐着一动不动。

“你怎么还不走。”

“我没有鞋子。”欧文说道。

“那你的鞋子呢？你总不是光着脚来的吧。”

“格雷厄姆把我载到这儿的，他不让我穿鞋。”欧文依然面无表情地说道，“而且我本来是有司机的，直到他被你们打死之前。”

卡拉格盯着这个小女孩——操，她看起来怎么这么小？像是只有十五岁。她坐在舞台上脚甚至够不到地面，但她的身材又毫无少女的青涩感，相反，看起来完全就是个熟成的，饱满的蜜桃。卡拉格摇了摇头，决定不去妄自猜测这个女人——女孩——的年纪。他回头看了一眼满屋的狼藉，突然有了个主意。

“丹尼。”他回头喊道，“这样，你先回去找头儿。我负责把这个妞儿送回家。”

“你说什——凭什么？”丹尼大喊起来，“你把任务搞砸了，让我回去挨吼，你在这儿抱着小妞回家？”

“你可以开车回去。”卡拉格说着套出车钥匙，然后又掏出格雷厄姆的钱包，抽出二十块钱，“顺便路上吃点好的。”

丹尼嘟嘟囔囔了几句。

“别他妈婆妈了，要怨就怨你自己刚才没走过来。”

丹尼还是气呼呼的，但是已经不再说话了。他走过来拿走二十块钱和车钥匙，最后打量了欧文一眼——天啊，她多小，只有十五岁吧？

丹尼先走出了酒吧，剩下卡拉格和欧文留在房间里。欧文抬起头望着他。卡拉格则再次弯下身子，从死人身上拽了件西装外套下来，扔给坐在舞台上的欧文：

“你先穿着，外面冷。”脱手前感叹了一句，“怎么他妈还是羊毛的。”

欧文穿上那件能到她膝盖窝的西装外套，卡拉格叉着腰，盯着她看了一会儿，又从地上扒下一双鞋。

“你能穿这个吗。”

然后他看了一眼，欧文的脚几乎只有这鞋一半大。他又嘟囔了几句，最后瞥了一眼欧文：“你家住哪儿？”

“城外。”

“操，你他妈不住利物浦？”

卡拉格后悔了，他不应该让丹尼把车开走的。

“我只想说，如果你找找。”欧文顿了顿，“格雷厄姆的车钥匙应该还在他身上，他的车是外面停着的那辆——”

“我知道他的车是哪辆。”卡拉格没等她说完，就把格雷厄姆的身子有翻了个个，才在屁股兜里找到一把车钥匙。

“你总知道你家在哪儿吧。”

欧文点了点头。

卡拉格双手插在裤兜里，低头看了一眼身上套着西装外套的小脱衣舞娘，半蹲到她面前，伸出双手：“上来。”

欧文顺从地抬手勾上对方的脖子，轻车熟路地跳进对方的怀里，两脚缠在卡拉格的腰上。她一双没穿鞋的脚被开着门刮进来的风冻得有点发凉，这会儿感觉到卡拉格外套上的温度，不由得来回蹭了两下，正好压在卡拉格的腰眼上。卡拉格猛地一抖，差点把怀里的小姑娘摔地下去。欧文却只是眨着一双眼睛看他，也不说话。

“行。”他下意识咽了咽口水，“我们走吧。”我可不想天亮了的时候还在城外。”

他一手托着欧文的臀部，一手揽着她的腰，跨过地上一堆残桓破壁朝着屋外走去。

卡拉格把欧文放到车后座上，然后自己钻进驾驶座。格雷厄姆和他身材不大一样，座位坐得他老难受。给车子点了火，照规矩让它在冷天里先暖一会儿。他低头一瞥，发现变速器旁边还丢着一盒香烟。他下意识摸了一根出来，然后他很快发现自己没带火——打火机在被丹尼开走的上那辆车上。

“操。”

他想把香烟塞回盒子里的，却弄了点麻烦。原本趴在后座的欧文爬了起来，听着前座的动静，突然问道：“你在找什么吗？”

“我——什么？”

“格雷厄姆的外套里有这个。”

说着欧文伸出手，从那件毛料西装的口袋里掏出一个小打火机。月光之下，那东西银色的外壳反射着微弱的光芒，却也足以让人辨认了。

卡拉格难以置信地盯着她看了五秒，一只手下意识地捋了一把自己的头发，骂了今晚不知道第几个“操”。

“要我帮你吗？”他听见后座传来窸窸窣窣地声音，欧文身子前倾，从前座的夹缝中探出头来。卡拉格摸索着掏出一根香烟，塞进嘴里，点了点头。

欧文身子前倾，手护着打火机点亮了一小束光，卡拉格突然看清了她被光照亮的脸，和干净的脖颈，和从过于宽大的西装外套里露出来的白皙胸脯。他下意识地转移了自己的视线。欧文把火凑过来，给他点上烟，接着火光熄灭了，欧文短暂地出现的脸也随之消失在黑暗里了。

卡拉格点上烟，然后问她：“你要吗？”

“不了。”欧文重新在后座上趴下，“我不空着肚子抽烟。”

“你没吃饭？”

“没有人跳舞前会吃饭的。”欧文伸出手打了个哈欠，“我打算那之后吃点。”

“那之后？你真的觉得格雷厄姆会让你在跳完舞之后还有空吃——”

他几乎是下意识说出这话的，有股戏谑的意思。然而说到一半，他话头又截住了。似乎是觉得有点尴尬似的。

他尴尬地蹭了蹭方向盘：“你还是当我没说好了。”

“没事，我没介意。”

卡拉格把烟从嘴里拿出来，吐了一大口。在一片朦胧的烟雾里，他低下头问道：“你家住哪儿？”

“柴斯特。”他听见后座传来这样的答案。

卡拉格点了点头，发动机已经足够温暖，在车子的前挡风玻璃上吹起了一片薄雾。他一手挂档一脚松离合，车子在积着薄雪的地面上缓缓开动起来。

卡拉格也不知道自己开了多久，他只听见车后座一直有人翻来覆去的声音。他甚至能想象得出脱衣舞小姐是如何试图在车后座上入睡的。他刚想把收音机打开，就听见身子后面传来一句问话：

“说起来。”她的嗓子突然沙了一些，大约是因为许久没说话的缘故，“你叫什么名字？”

“杰米。”卡拉格盯着眼前的路灯，目不转睛地答道，“杰米卡拉格，不过没人叫我杰米，都叫我卡拉。你呢？”

“欧文。”他听见她这么回答，“这是我的姓。”

卡拉格点点头，没有再追问下去。

“所以——等等。”欧文像是想起来什么一样，声音都明亮了几分，“你去过什罗普吗？”

卡拉格皱了皱眉头：“去过，在那儿呆了一两年年。怎么了？”

欧文突然轻笑了两声。

“我以前也在什罗普。”她说，“经常听到别人提起你。”

“提起我？”卡拉格莫名地笑了出来，“我知道我挺厉害，但不知道这么出名。”

欧文慢悠悠地躺下，头枕在自己的胳膊上。

“他们说你是个怪物。”

公路上的断断续续地照进车内，卡拉格抬头望向车内镜，看见欧文趴在后座上，双腿微微地蜷了起来。昏黄的路灯光打在她身上。

他没收回目光。

“这算是好话还是坏话？”

欧文咯咯笑了两声：“我猜是坏话。”

她又补充道：“但对你来说也许是好话。”

卡拉格左手变档：“你什么时候在那儿的？”

“就去年，和前年。”

“那你去的时候我刚好走了。”

欧文“唔”了一声，点了点头。

两人没有就这个话题再聊下去，欧文似乎困了。当卡拉格下一次在室内镜里看她的时候，她已经完全睡着了。卡拉格偷偷扭开了收音机，午夜电台的主持人听起来也有些莫名的困顿。然后开始放“Something Changed”。一切就这样，直到过了很久，卡拉格才把欧文从梦中叫醒。

“好了，好了。”他说，“你家到了。”

欧文从车窗望出去，眼前是熟悉的矮房子。她还没能从困意中完全挣脱出来，多少有点头晕，迷迷糊糊地抬起手伸了个懒腰，在一个漫长的哈欠后，她伸手脱下了自己的外套。

“谢谢你送我回家。”她说道，然后把那件毛料西装递给了卡拉格，“这件衣服还是给你穿合适。”

说着她打开门钻了出去，然后卡拉格才意识到她出门竟然连门都不锁。他望着欧文进了房子，一楼的灯亮起，一个女人的身影出现在床边，一双手扯掉肩膀上的流苏外套，然后身子立刻倒了下去，不知道是瘫在了沙发还是床铺上。

卡拉格没有立刻离开。他摸出打火机，自己又给自己点了一根烟，抽完之后，他才慢悠悠地调转车头，开往回利物浦的路。


End file.
